Sanjit Brattle-Chance
Sanjit Brattle-Chance is one of the five adopted children of the celebrities Jennifer Brattle and Todd Chance. He lives on San Francisco de Sales Island with his adopted siblings, Bowie, Virtue, Peace, and Pixie. Lies In Lies, Caine and the remainder of Coates leave for San Francisco de Sales and take over the island. Sanjit and Virtue pretend that the island is really a Leper colony, and that they are the only ones on the island (they don't mention Peace, Bowie and Pixie). However, Diana quickly figures out they are lying, and they have no choice but to take them in. They give them food with medicine to make them fall asleep, while they then take Peace, Bowie and Pixie and leave by helicopter for Perdido Beach. Caine, Diana, Penny and Bug wake quickly (Diana finds that Sanjit didn't tie her up) and then realize that Sanjit and Virtue have left in a helicopter, but Caine sees them as they are rising, with three little children (Peace, Bowie and Pixie) that they hadn't mentioned in the back. Caine, angry at them for not telling him there were others, uses his power of telekinises to hold the helicopter. When Penny offers to work her illusions on them, Caine takes her and puts her above the top of the helicopter. Diana, realizing that Sanjit and the others are good, threatens to fall off the cliff if he doesn't stop. She accidentally does fall, but Caine uses his power to stop her from falling, even if it means that Penny falls and the helicopter gets away that is driven by Sanjit. They find Penny later with both of her legs broken. Nerezza uses Jill, the "Siren," to sing, which stops everyone but her, Drake and Little Pete in their tracks. It is then that the helicopter which Sanjit is driving arrives, cutting out the noise of Jill, and allowing Sam to destroy Nerezza and imprison Drake. Plague In Plague, Sanjit Brattle-Chance and Virtue Brattle-Chance are Lana and Dahra's helpers during the flu that is spreading in Perdido Beach, causing the inhabitants to effect a quarantine. Despite the assistance from Sanjit and Lana, Dahra's hospital is being over-stretched, and there is still have no effective treatment By the end of the book, Lana is dating Sanjit. He is mentioned at the end of Plague as one of the people staying at Lake Tramonto with Sam along with Lana and his siblings. Fear In the beginning of Fear, Taylor is at San Francisco de Sales and realizes that her skin has turned gold. She teleports back, trying to get to Clifftop, but gets stuck in a tree (much like Albert's Cat). She then teleports and lands halfway in a car, having lost both her legs and one hand. She is found by Sanjit and Virtue, but Lana is unable to heal her, since she is not a mammal anymore (she is now a reptile). By the end of the book, her fate is undetermined. When Penny leaves, and Lana grants temporary control of PB to Quinn while Caine recovers. She sends Sanjit with a note for Sam saying that Diana is in danger because the Gaiaphage wants her baby. Also, Quinn notices Sanjit has now moved into Lana's house, taking his siblings with him. Light In Light, Lana and Sanjit, at the Clifftop, manage to heal Taylor with the help of Sinder's power with plants. Taylor regains her mind and bounces away, whilst the wounded of Lake Tramonto, including Diana, who escaped, beg for Lana's aid. Category:Characters Category:Male People Category:Humans